Warrior cats high
by Skyheart54321
Summary: This is a story about all those freaks JK it is about all you favorite warrior cats. i got the idea from dutchess frost yay! enjoy!
1. chapter 0: the info

**This book i got a idea from dutchess Frost go support her! This is about warrior cats called : Dreadful Warrior high JK it is Warrior High land school. It is about the fav cats but as people.**

 **INFO TIME**

 **At this school they stay here like a collage but when you leave its a different world. there is a level for everyone (this goes in order of the floors)**

 **Star clan girls ( which are the seniors) are called Purrfect Ladies**

 **star clan boys (which are seniors) are called The tomoclaws**

 **thunder clan girls aka Sassy she's all claws no flaws**

 **thunder clan boys aka manly men**

 **Winder clan men aka Swifty sprinters**

 **Winder clan ladies aka Quick cobras**

 **River clan ladies aka breezy river**

 **river clan men aka the river gushers**

 **shadow clan men aka shadowy**

 **shadow clan ladies the sneekies**

 **the main floors with the check in**

 **then there is two other bulidings for the school part and the other for the medicine part**


	2. Chapter 1: the move in

(Blossomfall prov)

I walked into the building, it looks better then a shooting stars. There was a banner saying "WELCOME STUDENTS". I walked to the front desk, here goes nothing. "Hello, I am here to sign in" the she said. "name" the front desk lady looked up, it was their old teacher Frostfur. "BlossomFall" i said. she handed me a key "Good luch, its on the 8th floor" she smiled remembering me. I walked pashed a bunch of seniors. I padded into the elevator and pushed 8. I turned my key over "801" i whispered.

The elevator doors opened. I walked to my room and turned my door handle. It was unlocked "hmm" i shrugged I opened it i couldn't believe who it was.

(brindleface)

I caried 5 boxes, I cant believe I was picked to host the thunder girls with Bluestar, me and her are pretty tight just i thought they would pick snowfur but whatever. I arrived at the room 800 the first room which was the head room for meetings and stuff for the girls it was pretty big 3 rooms put together. I looked there was a note on my water bed saying to brindleface, i opened it.

Rooms and roommates

801: Blossomfall and Ivypool

802: Hollyleaf and Ferncloud

803: Millie and dovewing

804: Dasiy and brightheart

805: Cinderheart and Hazeltail

806: Poppyfrost and Icecloud

807: Honeyfern and brairlight

808, 809, 810,811,812,813,814,815 are all empty

i sighed "this will be a long year with two annoying people put together" she was thinking of Millie and dovewing "a long year" she sighed.

(Foxleap)

I dashed through the halls in a a hazel wig. I knew hazeltail was in the bathroom so i was going to be her. I ran to the 8 floor and to room 805 is what i heard she say before. I giggled a bobby pin in the door it opened a crack "OH I AM HOME ROOMIE" i sreeched like a girl. "HAZELTAIL!" cinderheart screamed and ran to me and squeezed me tight with her eyes shut. "hehe" i gigled. "yes deary its me hazektail" he said in a high pitch voice.

The real hazeltail walked in "Ah Cinderheart why are you hugging foxleap" she questioned cinderheart. "WAIT WHAT!?" she screamed she let go and went to slap me but I had already ran.


	3. Chapter 2: rope them start up

(everyone'ss view)

Everyone was settled in there dorms room things. so bluestar texted a emgernecy meeting to talk about the year so everyone came from the thunder girls floor.

"alright thunder's we need to come up with a name" bluestar started off. "how about Sassy she's" dovewing said "ya or the sassy she's all claws no flaws" Blossomfall and ivypool said everyone looked at them. "purrrfect" bluestar cheered the name. "Now in warrior cat high land there is always two laders per floor except for the seniors they are the leaders so for the boys thunder is firestar and graystripe, for shadow boys is Blackstar and rowanclaw then for the girls is tawnypelt and Dawnpelt, then for river girls is mistystar and silver stream, for the boys crookedstar and oakheart and then for wind girls is heatherstar and morningflower then for the boys are Tallstar and onewhisker. So every year we have a collar week which is a rope with your name on it and you get a card with someone from another sector and you put the rope on them and you take their card and at the end of the month or 3 weeks we give away $10,000,000,000 you can team up but then the prize would be $20,000,000,000 split between you, so here are your cards" bluestar finished giving everyone their cards. Hollyleaf got jayfeather, cinderheart got heathertail, brairlight got willowshine,Blossomfall got dovewing, dovewing got foxleap, Ivypool got the senior Ashfur, hazel tail got the senior snowfur, ferncloud got breezepelt, Millie got stormfur, daisy got spiderleg, brightheart got the leader senior firestar,poppyfrost got tawynpelt the senior, honeyfern got Rowanclaw and Icecloud got berrynose.

(blossomfall)

I smiled "dovewing i'm coming" i said very quitely. Bluestar yelled "everyone who wants to be put in a group tell me now." Ivypool rasied her hand when ferncloud did and cinderheart and i looked at each other and nodded we went to bluestar and said we wanted to do it together.


End file.
